


King on a Burning Throne [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Cry Havoc [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Five points of view on a family of monsters.





	King on a Burning Throne [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King on a Burning Throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327036) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/King%20On%20A%20Burning%20Throne.mp3) | 42:39 | 32.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Cry%20Havoc.m4b) | 4:07:58 | 117.0 MB  
  
### Music

_M is for monster_ by Slayers BGM

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
